True Love
by Giin-chan
Summary: Ele? Sempre a amou. Ela? Sempre sonhou. Ele? Já a conhecia. Ela? Não se lembrava. Muitas confusões, amores e problemas envolvendo a vida desse garoto e dessa garota. ta péssimo, eu sei, mas plz, leia *-*'
1. Um amor desconhecido, nunca esquecido

Ooi :D

Sou nova aqui no , e essa é minha primeira fanfic publicada. (Então, dêem um desconto pra mim ç-ç).

Sinopse: Ele? Sempre a amou. Ela? Sempre sonhou. Ele? Já a conhecia. Ela? Não se lembrava. Muitas confusões, amores e problemas envolvendo a vida desse garoto e dessa garota. (ta péssimo, eu sei. ._.' )

Shipper: Yuuki & Zero,

Autora: Giin-chan (Giovanna)

Fanfic: **TRUE LOVE**

DISCLAIMER: Vampire Knight e os personagens são tooodos de Matsuri Hino, pode conter alguns personagens de minha autoria. (:

**A**visos: a história é universo alternativo, nada de vampiros e a história não tem ligação com a história original.

**1º Capitulo – Um amor desconhecido, nunca esquecido.**

_Sete anos antes_

Narrador

Uma garota morena andava sem rumo pela cidade, mais uma vez fugindo da briga de seu tio e seu pai. Não era de hoje que a garota ia sem rumo por ai para fugir da vida que levava.

Foi para uma praça deserta, e sentou em um dos bancos mais distantes possíveis da visão de qualquer um. Sentiu o celular na bolsa começar a tocar, e logo viu no visor o nome de seu primo. Não queria atender. Por motivos óbvios. Ele tentaria convence-la a voltar para casa. Ela rejeitou a chamada e olhou para o céu estrelado, ficou ali não sabe quanto tempo, até que viu no celular que eram 23h53min. "_Já é tarde_." Pensou a garota.

Levantou e começou a andar. Percebeu que alguém a observava, mas não via ninguém ali. Começou a andar mais rápido, tropeçou uma ou duas vezes, o medo surgia, a deixava apavorada, tropeçou mais uma vez, e caiu de joelhos no chão. Como estava de saia, ralou o joelho, já dava pra ver o sangue. Murmurou um palavrão, e colocou a mão no machucado, sentia arder.

- Fugindo de mim, moçinha? – uma voz grossa surgiu do nada, ela ficou de pé em um salto, por causa do susto, ignorando a dor. – Parece que se machucou. – e a figura horrível do homem saiu da escuridão.

Era alto e forte, olhos esbugalhados e negros, cabelos curtos e pretos, de uma aparência suja, uma cicatriz enorme cortava seu rosto, sua boca em um canto, puxava para baixo, deixando uma figura assustadora. Ele levava um canivete na mão.

Ela sentiu as lagrimas descendo por seu rosto, sentia medo como nunca sentiu. Suas pernas estavam paralisadas, não conseguia se mover. O homem chegou perto dela, o canivete perto do pescoço da garota.

- Passa a bolsa.

Deixou a bolsa cair no chão.

Ele segurou-a pelo pescoço, e com a outra mão, fez um corte na perna da mesma. Ela gemeu de dor e ele sorriu. Em um surto de vontade, ele a empurrou com força, e ela caiu no chão, sentindo seu corpo doer.

Então, quando ele foi chutá-la, recebeu um soco no queixo.

A garota ficou surpresa com o ato e viu então, um garoto, mais ou menos da sua idade, aparentando ser um pouco mais velho, bater no homem que a machucara. Ela não viu quanto tempo passou, fechou os olhos e tentou não presenciar a cena. Só sentiu ser levantada do chão e ouviu uma voz melodiosa dizer:

- Irei cuidar de você.

.

Acordou em um quarto, mas não reconhecera onde estava. Olhava para os lados e nada via. Sentiu uma dor em sua perna. E então, as lembranças voltaram a sua mente.

- Oh, meu Deus! – exclamou sentando rapidamente na cama.

- Acalme-se, está tudo bem agora. – olhou rapidamente para onde a voz vinha. Um rapaz estava encostado na porta, observando a garota. – Eu cuidei de você, e de seus ferimentos. – falou e ela olhou para sua perna. – Ah, sua bolsa está do seu lado...

- Q-quem é você? – perguntou assustada.

- Eu te salvei menina.

Eles conversaram por um bom tempo, ela foi perdendo aos poucos o medo. Não queria pensar em mais nada, estava hipnotizada pela beleza do garoto.

Cabelos de uma cor prata, olhos lilases, um corpo bem definido... E dono de uma voz que a deixava nas nuvens.

O silencio predominava naquele momento... Ele estava sentado na beira da cama, mas muito próximo à garota.

Ela corou quando percebeu que ele a encarava. Sentiu ele se aproximando, e logo estavam com os rostos a centímetros. Sentia a respiração do rapaz batendo em seu rosto. Rapidamente, ele encurtou o mínimo espaço existente entre os dois, seus lábios tocando os da doce garota, a mesma deu passagem para a língua do rapaz, ele acariciava o rosto dela, o beijo era calmo, mas ao mesmo tempo intenso. As mãos da menina acariciavam a nuca e o cabelo dele, pareciam que se conheciam há anos...

Separaram-se lentamente, ela abriu os olhos lentamente e viu os olhos lilases do rapaz a encarando. Ele deu um tímido sorriso, dando um ultimo beijo nela e murmurando um '_boa noite, menina_'. Logo, ela se entregou ao sono novamente.

.

Acordou com a claridade, estava em um quarto, mas não era o quarto da noite passada, estava em seu quarto, se lembrando de tudo, se apavorou. "_Seria um sonho, apenas um sonho_?" pensou ela.

Ela estava com as roupas da noite passada ainda, viu curativos em sua perna e pensou nele. Deu um tímido sorriso e inconscientemente tocou os lábios com a ponta dos dedos. Seu primeiro beijo.

Colocou a mão no bolso da jaqueta, não sabia o porquê, mas sentia que tinha algo ali. Era um bilhete.

"_Gomenasai, Menina"._

"_Ele... Se foi._"

.

Sete anos depois.

Eu olhava novamente as lapides em minha frente. Sentia uma lagrima teimosa escorrer pelo meu rosto. Tratei de enxugá-la rapidamente com minha mão. Deixei uma rosa branca perto de cada lapide.

"_Papai... Mamãe..._" pensei.

Hoje fazia sete anos, exato sete anos da morte de meus pais. Hakura Kuran e Juuri Kuran. Exato sete anos que eu conheci _ele_, e nesses anos, eu nunca o esqueci. Eu sei... Doentio. Eu o vi apenas uma vez! Mas o rosto _dele_ está marcado em minha memória até hoje...

- Yuuki... Vamos logo... Entramos no trabalho daqui a meia hora. – falou Yori, minha melhor amiga.

A propósito, me chamo Yuuki, Yuuki Kuran. Formei-me há um ano em jornalismo, tenho 23 anos e trabalho como fotógrafa para algumas revistas...

- Vamos Yori.

Olhei a ultima vez para as lapides. Eu não me despedi deles... Eles morreram na madrugada daquele dia... Eu estava com _ele_... Tio Rido os matou, durante uma briga. Meu primo viu tudo, e desde aquele dia não o reconheço mais...

Passei a tarde inteira fotografando modelos para uma revista teen. Yori trabalhava comigo, era estilista. Escolhia a roupa das modelos e as maquiava. Tinha sua própria marca de roupas, mas nós somos grudadas, sempre que posso, eu a ajudo de vez em quando na loja, e sempre sou o manequim ambulante dela. Moramos juntas, em Tóquio, com mais cinco amigos. Uma republica, pode-se dizer.

- Finalmente acabou. – falou Yori. – Amo escolher roupas e maquiar, mas chega uma hora que cansa! – ela se jogou no sofá quando chegamos em casa.

- Yori, você não está comigo todos os dias, hoje foi fácil. – falei e dei uma pequena risada.

Ela rolou os olhos e falou:

- Vou preparar um lanche, veja se os meninos já chegaram... – ela falou se levantando e indo para a cozinha.

Fiz o que ela falou, subi as escadas e decidi passar de quarto em quarto. Fui ao quarto de meu melhor amigo primeiro...

Bati na porta levemente... E fui atendida rapidamente.

- Yuuki! Já chegou... – ele sorriu e me abraçou.

- Ichijou, vamos descer... Yori está preparando um lanche para nós. – sorri. E como sou folgada... – chame os outros, por favor? – pedi com a maior cara do gatinho do shrek.

Ichijou Takuma, como eu já disse, é meu melhor amigo... Conheci ele, Kain Akatsuki e Aidou Hanabusa quando tinha meus 4 anos. Nós todos somos muito unidos, Yori também é minha amiga desde pequena, mas a conheci quando tinha meses, pode-se dizer. Nossas mães eram muito amigas. Mas tanto eu, como ela, perdemos nossos pais.

Estávamos todos na cozinha, eu estava sentada em cima da bancada, Yori preparava nossos lanches perto da mesa, Ichijou e Aidou estavam sentados em banquinhos perto do barzinho e Kain ajudava Yori preparando alguns hambúrgueres. Todos nós conversávamos animadamente, contando nossos dias, fazendo piadinhas e falando às vezes, de coisas banais.

- Fala sério, foi muito hilário ver o Hisao ser pego com a secretária aos amassos! – contava Aidou, sobre o ocorrido no escritório. Ele é um advogado conhecido na região, tem dinheiro de sobra, mas nunca pensou em sair daqui. Ele fala que a vida dele é com a gente, na republica.

Continuávamos conversando, quando Ichijou falou:

- ah, me esqueci! – ele exclamou e todos olharam para ele. – Tem como um... Amigo meu vir morar aqui conosco? – ele sorriu tímido.

- Claro! Não vejo problema, afinal, é seu amigo. – sorri para ele.

- É que ele acabou de se mudar para cá, eu o conheci na faculdade e até então ele morava na Inglaterra, mas se mudou agora para cá, está em um hotel, então eu o convidei e... Ele aceitou. – deu um sorriso super tímido.

- Quando ele chega? – perguntou Yori.

- Amanhã de noite.

Então ouvimos um barulho na porta, e duas figuras, uma masculina, e uma feminina, adentraram a cozinha.

- Ainda bem que chegou agora, Kaname... Querem um lanche para vocês? – perguntou Yori a Kaname Kuran e Ruka Souen.

- Claro. – Kaname respondeu frio, como sempre. Ruka sempre quieta.

Desci da bancada e fui para perto de Ichijou, queria me manter distante de meu primo, Kaname.

Por quê? Simples... Eu já o namorei, foi há dois anos, terminei, pois não gostava dele. Ele sempre foi possessivo demais, me prendia e sentia ciúmes de tudo e todos.

Hoje ele namora Ruka, uma mulher fechada e que se acha superior a todos. Ele não a ama, pelo menos, é isso que ele fala para mim... E também, vive dizendo que ainda vai me ter novamente.

Espaçinho colorido da Giin-chan:

O que acharam? *-* /tomates

Eu sei, eu sei, ta ruim...  
Mas pode melhorar! plz, comentem, continuem lendo e deixem uma novata feliz ç-ç

se tiver algum erro de português, gomenasai D:

Kissus *;


	2. 2º Grandes Surpresas

Ah, fiquei tão feliziinha na hora que vi as duas reviews! Estava sinceramente desistindo de escrever...

Bom, ta ai o segundo capitulo (:

_**2º Capitulo – Grandes Surpresas**_

Acordei às 11h50min, fazia tempos que eu não acordava tão tarde!

Bocejei e olhei para meu quarto, Aidou sempre falava que meu espírito era de uma adolescente e meu quarto transmitia isso.

As paredes eram brancas, com exceção de uma, que era lilás. Uma cama de casal, com colcha igualmente lilás, e com travesseiros em forma de coração brancos. Uma estante de livros, com todos os meus preferidos. Com um pufe – lilás – e travesseiros – brancos. Um closet pequeno (obra de Yori) e vários ursinhos de pelúcia espalhados. Tem pôsteres em algumas paredes, de bandas que eu gosto. Prateleiras com algumas máquinas fotográficas e uma grande mesa, com um computador e um notebook.

Decidi levantar, fiz minhas necessidades básicas e troquei de roupa. Sai do meu quarto e dei de cara com Ruka, que me deu um olhar mortal. "_É... ela me odeia..._".

Desci as escadas alegremente, vendo todos – com exceção de Kaname e Ruka - reunidos na sala.

- Boa Tarde! – falei, animada.

- Boa Tarde, Yuuki! – eles falaram e eu dei um beijo na bochecha de cada um.

- Aproveitando a folga pra acordar tarde, hein, Yuuki? – falou Kain.

- Aliás, bem tarde, né? – alfinetou Aidou.

- Ah, nem falem nada. Eu trabalho bastante, ta? – falei, cruzando os braços, na brincadeira.

Fomos para a cozinha e tomamos café da manhã – ou pode-se dizer almoço.

- Yuuki, eu e Yori decidimos dar uma volta, já que Aidou e Kain vão sair com umas amigas, você quer ir junto com a gente? – perguntou Ichijou.

- Claro! Mas... Hoje aquele seu amigo chega, não é? – perguntei.

- Sim, mas apenas de noite.

- hm – foi a única coisa que pronunciei, não tinha o que falar. – Bom, a que horas vamos? – sorri.

- Se quiserem, agora – Ichijou sorriu.

- Ah, só vou trocar de roupa então. – Yori falou e subiu para seu quarto.

- Irei fazer o mesmo. – falei e fui para meu quarto.

Entrei no meu pequeno closet e peguei uma saia preta que ia até o meio da coxa, uma blusinha roxa de alça, uma meia calça preta e uma bota de cano médio preto, e coloquei uma jaqueta preta. Peguei minha bolsa.

Sai do quarto e vi Yori, ela era totalmente o oposto de mim em roupas, eu amava usar preto e apenas uma cor diferente, ou apesar usar duas cores e não chamar muito a atenção com a roupa, ela já era totalmente... Colorida.

Usava uma saia creme, meia calça grossa colorida, e um tênis branco, com detalhes em rosa, uma blusa canoa rosa choque, com estampa em flores pretas e uma jaqueta creme.

Descemos as escadas juntas e vimos Ichijou esperando com uma cara impaciente.

- Mas vocês demoram hein? – ele reclamou e depois nós três rimos.

- vamos logo, Ichi-sempai! – falei o puxando pelo braço. Saímos a pé e decidimos fazer umas comprinhas.

Entramos em uma loja de roupas e fizemos Ichijou aprovar – ou não – o que escolhíamos.

- Não... Também Não... Não, muito "cheguei!"... Não, parece que você vai a um velório... Não, não quero que você saia com uma roupa tão curta... Não... Não... Não...

- Ichijou Takuma! – quase gritei. – Você não gostou de NADA que eu e Yori provamos?

-... Não. – ele sorriu timidamente.

Saímos de lá sem comprar NADA. Deixando a vendedora furiosa, fuzilando o Ichijou com os olhos, juro, ela parecia que ia a qualquer momento pular no pescoço dele e definitivamente, arrancar a cabeça dele.

- Eu até imaginei os olhinhos dela esbugalhando de raiva e apertando o pescoço de Ichijou com vontade de matá-lo! – comentou Yori, rindo.

- Também, ela pegou quase tudo da loja pra gente experimentar! E o Ichijou só dizia 'NÃO'! – ri da expressão que Ichijou fazia agora. Era um misto de indignação com vontade de rir, deixando uma careta no rosto.

- O que posso fazer? As roupas eram horríveis! – ele falou, fazendo uma dramática cena, com a mão no rosto.

Entramos em outras lojas, compramos algumas coisas, e saímos, decidimos comer algo, já eram 16h.

Estávamos indo para o McDonald, quando vi uma exposição de pinturas e decidi dar uma olhada.

- Vocês vão indo comer algo, que eu já volto. – Sorri para eles e só ouvi os dois falando 'ok', fui direto para a exposição...

Quando ia entrar, esbarrei em um homem e quando vi seu rosto, entrei em choque.

Minha bolsa caiu no chão, mas não tive forças para pega-la, meu rosto estava baixo e eu estava imóvel.

- Moça, me desculpe. – o vi estendendo minha bolsa para mim. Quando levantei meu rosto, o vi novamente e também vi o choque em seu rosto. Será que ele me reconhecerá?

Os olhos lilases... Os cabelos pratas... A pele pálida... O rosto perfeito...

Zero Kiryuu.

_**Zero Kiryuu Point Of View ~**_

Eu estava saindo da exposição de meu irmão, quando uma garota sem querer esbarrou em mim, ela olhou pra mim por milésimos de segundos e abaixou a cabeça, deixou a bolsa cair no chão, peguei e estendi para ela, e quando ela levantou a cabeça, o choque. Eu entrei em choque.

Ela.

Estava diferente, muito diferente, mas era impossível eu não a reconhecer.

Seu cabelo estava bem mais comprido, batia na cintura, mas seus olhos castanhos escuros, cor de chocolate, eram reconhecidos por mim facilmente.

Aquela menina que virou mulher. Aquela menina que eu cuidei. Agora está na minha frente, aquela que de longe eu sempre amei. E um dia, tomei seus lábios para mim, mesmo que por um instante. E logo, tive que partir.

Encaramos-nos por um momento.

Será que ela se lembrou de mim?

- Oh! – ela exclamou. – Gomenasai. – ela pegou a bolsa que estava em minha mão. – Arigato Gozaimasu. – e saiu.

Eu continuei em choque, sem saber o que fazer.

"Correr atrás dela?" pensei. Ela nem me reconhece. Aposto que deve ter entrado em choque por causa da minha reação. Medo? Talvez...

_**Yuuki Kuran Point Of View ~ **_

Ela ele! Era ele!

Mas... Oh, meu Deus! Era ELE!

Ele havia mudado, mas não muito...

As cenas daquele dia vieram a minha mente... O beijo...

Fui direto para o McDonald, vi Yori e Ichijou e sentei perto deles. Não sabia o que fazer, ou que reação demonstrar, sentei tão rápido do lado dos dois, que os dois mostraram grande surpresa ao me verem.

- o que aconteceu? – perguntou Ichijou.

- Na-Nada... – gaguejei e fiquei quieta.

- Não minta Yuuki! Eu te conh... - Yori foi cortada por Ichijou.

- Deixe-a Yori, vamos para casa...

Fomos pra casa e eu me tranquei no quarto.

Eram 17h30min e o novo morador iria chegar às 20h.

Eu pensava nele a todo tempo... Seus olhos, me encarando, não saiam da minha cabeça. Aqueles olhos lilases que eu lembrei e sonhei por tanto tempo, únicos, inconfundíveis. Aqueles lábios que um dia eu beijei. O meu primeiro beijo. Aquelas mãos que um dia acariciaram meu rosto.

Eu sabia que era ele. Tinha que ser ele!

"Mas ele é um desconhecido." Uma voz irritante dizia na minha cabeça.

O desconhecido que eu amei por um momento. E que agora, eu quero reencontrar.

Fechei os olhos, e adormeci por um tempo.

.

Fui acordada por Kain, ele disse que o novo morador iria chegar e queria todos na sala para recebê-lo.

Levantei e fui para o banheiro de meu quarto, me vi em frente ao espelho.

- Uma bagunça... – murmurei para mim mesma.

Tomei um banho rápido, precisava relaxar, ou iria causar uma péssima impressão.

A água quente caia em meus ombros e relaxava meus músculos. Bloqueei meus pensamentos, não me permitindo pensar em nada, apenas para relaxar.

Não demorei muito, não podia, aliás...

Abri o box e peguei minha toalha, era felpuda, macia, me secava lentamente.

Enrolei a toalha no cabelo e fui ao meu closet.

Peguei um vestido branco, simples, que ia até os meus joelhos, coloquei uma sandália sem salto, e fui secar minha juba – leia-se cabelo.

Penteei meu cabelo após secá-lo e coloquei uma faixa branca. Passei um batom rosa claro, e pronto.

Yori entrou no quarto e descemos juntas, esperando.

Todos estavam lá, inclusive Kaname e Ruka.

Kaname não tinha aceitado bem a noticia se revoltou e falou que se ele atrapalha-se alguma coisa, iria sair daquela casa.

Eu conversava com Kain sobre coisas banais, conversávamos agora sobre o que o pato comia.

Eu falei milho... Ele falou Soja... Mas no fim, não sabíamos.

Ouvimos uma batida na porta e então... O novo morador entrou.

Só podia ser obra do destino ou uma coincidência imensa.

- Gente, esse é meu amigo e novo morador... Zero Kiryuu! – ele sorriu, todos sorriram. Eu estava em choque. Ele estava em choque.

Era MUITA coincidência para um dia só, não é?

_Espaçinho colorido da Giin-chan:_

Ta ai o segundo capitulo, curtinho ^^'

Espero que gostem. ;)

Kissus ;*

.

.

**Julietta: **Que bom que gostou, obrigada por ler *-* e bom, ta ai a resposta pelo o que você perguntou XD Beijos ;*

**Luna P Tsukino:** É meio impossível esquecer o rosto do Zero... q Que bom que gostou e obrigada por ler, *-* Beijos ;*

.

.

Qualquer erro de português ou erro altamente idiotas ou sem noção, gomenasai D:

Comentem, onegai *-*


End file.
